


I can't believe you brought mistletoe

by Hiphopyogalesbian



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Sugary sweet, festive, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiphopyogalesbian/pseuds/Hiphopyogalesbian
Summary: What do Kim and Trini really want for Christmas ?





	I can't believe you brought mistletoe

Trini hates shopping, she hates Christmas shopping even more but the things she does for Kimberly Hart (just don't mention it). Trini is scowling and irritable and she's trying really hard but she wants to go home. Kim is smiling, satisfied with herself and carrying hordes of shopping bags  
"I'm good to go" Kim smiles with a huge grin on her face trying to appease to Trini's better nature  
"You owe me princess" Trini says huffily but breaking into a smirk.  
They leave Angel Groves shopping mall and they head back to the towns Main Street, Kimberly treats her to Krispy Kreme because she knows that will snap her friend out of her shopping induced grump.  
"Festive donut" Kimberly beams pushing it towards a sullen looking Trini who admits defeat and smiles  
"Such a dork" Trini grins at her  
"A lovable dork?" Kimberly giggles  
"Debatable" Trini smirks  
They finish their donuts and head back to Kim's house because Trini's now expected to help Kim wrap these presents. Kim flops on the bed dramatically, pursing her lips and arching her brows , Trini stands by Kim's bed looking at the girl quizzically. A smirk creeps onto Kim's face and she reaches out to grab Trini and pull her on the bed next to her  
"What the hell?" Trini groans  
"You were just standing like a weirdo and now you aren't" Kim replies smugly.  
The two girls lay silently on Kim's bed for what seems like forever and it's comfortable.  
"What are you hoping to get for Christmas?" Kim asks shuffling round so she can face Trini and Trini does the same  
"5 minutes peace from my mom" Trini says sarcastically , Kim laughs quietly and gives Trini a serious look  
"Ok I don't know just something nice unexpected" Trini shrugs because she doesn't really want anything (well except Kimberly Hart).  
"Hmmmm me too, I just want something to make me happy" Kim sighs curiously.  
The lay facing each other for a short time, and it's as if the air between them has changed, Trini feels it but does it mean what she wants it to?. She feels like she wants to kiss Kim right now but she can't it's not right and Kim doesn't feel that way so she doesn't she just smiles at her friend. 

"You've had me wrapping for 2 hours it's 7:30pm I gotta go home" Trini rolls her eyes  
"But please stay" Kim whines and pouts and it's effective but Trini knows she has to go  
"It's Christmas Eve, if I don't go home now I'll get killed, dug up, killed again and reburied" Trini says in her trademark snark mixed with a deadpan tone.  
"That's dramatic" Kim chuckles  
"No that's just my mother" Trini says putting on her jacket  
"I don't want to be alone" Kim says quietly but Trini doesn't hear  
"I can't believe your parents are at a party and aren't coming home until tomorrow" Trini says honestly  
"It's a black and white ball they go every year I'm normally alone Christmas Eve" Kim shrugs like she doesn't care but Trini knows she does and it breaks her, she hugs her goodbye and gives her a kiss on the cheek.  
"Merry Christmas Trin" Kim smiles sweetly almost longingly and Trini thinks in this moment do friends smile like that at each other?.

Trini sits in her room it's 10:30pm and she's bored of festiveness in her house already, her Mom has dragged her dad to mass and her giddy and excited brothers are asleep , Trini opted out of mass because in Trini's words to her mother  
"I'm going to hell and I'm a sinner so I'm not going". She contemplates listening to some music but she hears shuffling and little tapping noises coming from outside  
"Ouch" she hears and she kind of recognises the voice so she steps up to he window to sneakily peek out .  
"Kimberly ?" She says scornfully out of the window as she sees Kim tangled up in branches outside of her bedroom window  
"Hi" Kim says slightly out of breath and looking disheveled but grinning widely  
"What are you doing?" Trini frowns trying to hide her laughter  
"I know what I want for Christmas" Kim says excitedly like it was an answer they both needed  
"What?" Trini laughs at her friend because honestly this moment is so Kim.  
Kim leans through the window of Trini's bedroom being careful placing her feet on the ledge so she is stable , she holds up some mistletoe in between her and Trini and she smirks before gently kissing Trini for the first time. It's soft but explosive and really what a Christmas present  
"Wow" Trini says taken aback  
"I want you , that's what I want for Christmas" Kim says breathlessly  
"I love you, you idiot now get inside quickly stop hanging around on window ledges" Trini smiles helping Kim in.  
"You love me?" Kim says sweetly setting her feet down and heading to sit on Trini's bed  
"Yes I do like hello merry Christmas I'm in love with you" Trini laughs shaking her head  
"I love you too" Kimberly replies tenderly and honestly and she touches Trini's hand softly before lacing their fingers together  
"I can't believe you brought mistletoe with you" Trini giggles as she stares at the beautiful girl in front of her  
"Oh look here it is again" Kim smirks holding it up above their heads and Trini doesn't have time for that she snatches it from Kim's hands and tosses it across the room. She kisses Kim passionately like she's making up for lost time , Trini glances at the clock it's quarter to 11 she figures they have plenty of time until her parents are home. Trini's hands wander underneath Kim's clothes and their kisses are getting hotter and the touching more sinful , soon clothes are forgotten about and temptation is too much. Seeing Kim glisten and laying breathlessly underneath her is the best thing Trini could ask to have for Christmas  
"Merry Christmas Kim" Trini smiles at her and meets their lips again , Kim responds with a devilish smirk and cheekily grabs Trini's behind so she can flip them over  
"Christmas is about giving and receiving Trini" Kim says with a glint in her eye and Trini knows this is going to be better than whatever present she is going to get in the morning. 

Kim is nuzzled against Trini warm and fitting perfectly, she doesn't want her to leave  
"Please stay" Trini says quietly  
"Mmmmm" Kim says sleepily  
"Don't worry about my mom I'll tell her you didn't want to be alone who can argue with that" Trini shrugs  
"I love you" Kim mumbles but meaningfully  
"I love you too" Trini smiles at her taking in the whole situation.  
Kim reaches under the bed sheet and pulls out the mistletoe that Trini threw earlier, she holds it above them  
"Merry Christmas" Kim smiles kissing Trini because it's 12:00 midnight exactly and it couldn't be more perfect.


End file.
